


EST.19XX

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bassist Weigl, EST. 19xx, M/M, Rock Band, drummer Kai, guitarist Brandt, singer Jo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: rock band：EST.19XXSinger：JoshuaGuitarist：Brandy（Brandt）Bassist：JulianDrummer：Kai





	1. Chapter 1

接近下午6点，客厅里是游戏时间。

 

“Fuck!有人打中我了。”看着自己减少的血量，Kai用手肘撞了一下旁边的Weigl：“帮我干掉他。”

 

“在哪儿？我没看到人。”

 

“我也不知道，你看看是不是在后面。”

 

“没有。”Weigl环顾一周在附近并发现人，而是看见了一辆车：“这有辆车，先去其他地方，你快点上车。”

 

Kai跳上车，心情很好的放下手柄喝了口水，刚刚咽下那口水他就和车一起摔到了地上，又愤恨地重新拿起手柄：“我去，你这开的什么车？让开，让我开.”

 

“有空投，很近，先过去。” 看了眼地图之后，Weigl提醒道：“你看好路就行，我跟你说怎么走。”

 

跟客厅不同的是，工作室这边的Joshua和Brandt暂时并没有玩游戏的心情。

 

Brandt拿起放在一边的吉他，试弹着新歌的曲子，在弹到一半的时候停了下来：“我觉得这里要改一下，旋律没问题，但是感觉不太对。”

 

“我也这么觉得，你有什么想法吗？”

 

“暂时没有。”Brandt回答完Joshua的问题，继续试弹歌曲剩下的部分：“叫Ju也进来听一下吧。”

 

“嗯，你要喝什么吗?我帮你拿。”

 

“可乐吧。”

 

Joshua打开冰箱拿了饮料之后，走到客厅, 站在沙发后面一把勾住了Weigl的脖子：“跟我去工作室。”

 

Weigl很快就丢下手柄结束游戏，离开前拍了下Kai的肩：“我撤了，你加油。”

 

“你等这局结束啊！！”被队友抛弃的Kai看着游戏里快被打死的Weigl不满地大叫：“我们在组队，你死了我也要死啊！！Ju！！”

 

忽略掉Kai强烈的不满，Weigl还是丢下他去了工作室。Kai很快就因为队友被打死而游戏结束，无奈的叹了口气之后，打开冰箱拿了罐啤酒也去了工作室，推门进去之后坐到了Brandt旁边，听着他们讨论新歌的细节。全程除了偶尔发表评论，他基本没插上什么话，半个小时之后，他就已经无聊的要睡过去了，然而关于新歌的讨论依旧还在进行中，所以他最后放弃地倒在一边沙发上睡过去了。

 

注意到沙发上睡着的Kai，Brandt拿了条毯子盖到他身上才又继续之前的讨论。

 

第二天演出结束后，他们一起去了酒吧，喝完一杯酒， Kai就被Brandt拉着出了酒吧。

 

“我已经不是小孩了，Brandy.”Kai出了酒吧靠在墙上不满地看着Brandt.

 

Brandt走近Kai，挑了挑眉看着他：“所以呢？”

 

“我们去喝酒吧…”

 

“不行。”想到上次的情况，Brandt直接拒绝了他：“你忘了上一次喝醉酒自己都干了什么了？”

 

“我保证这次不会惹麻烦的。” Kai盯着Brandt的眼睛，露出一个近乎撒娇的表情，眼神里透着满满的期待：“喝完早点回去就行了，Jo他们不会知道的。”

 

“好吧，一个小时。” 每次只要Kai用那样的眼神看着他，他都无法拒绝，这次也不例外，虽然Brandt很想现在就直接带着他回家，最后还是妥协了。

 

虽然说好了一个小时之后回去，然而事实是Joshua和Weigl回去的时候，Kai还和Brandt呆在酒吧里,当然这一点他们并没有太注意，从进门开始他们的关注点就全在对方身上。

 

踢上卧室的门，Weigl再次吻上了Joshua，贪恋着他唇上的温度。被推倒在床上的时候，Joshua发现自己终于恢复了一点理智，开始真正的意识到他们现在在做什么，让他惊讶的是，他并没有想要推开身上的人，而是任由他在自己身上留下越来越多的吻痕。

 

有那么几秒钟的时间，他忍不住思考自己为什么会在Weigl靠近的时候主动吻上去，在他因为Weigl的吻而失去思考能力的前一秒，并没有得出任何结论。

 

Brandt和Kai从酒吧出来的时候已经是接近凌晨了。打车回去的路上，看着靠在自己肩上睡着的人，Brandt不禁叹了口气，果然他对那个小自己三岁的人永远都是无限纵容。

 

到家的时候，Brandt叫醒了Kai，轻手轻脚地进门之后两个人道了晚安就都迅速回了卧室。当然如果Brandt知道这天晚上Weigl卧室里发生了什么，他一定会庆幸他们这么晚才回来。

 

像以往每个清晨一样，Kai是第一个醒来的，坐起来发了会儿呆之后去了浴室洗漱，等他洗完换了衣服去客厅的时候，三个哥哥依旧还在睡懒觉，习惯性地到厨房冲了两杯咖啡，端着其中一杯去了Brandt的房间，伸手轻轻推了推床上依旧在睡梦中的人：“Brandy，起床了。”

 

床上的人翻了个身面对他，盯着他看了几秒之后才用有些沙哑的晨嗓说了句：“morning.”

 

“morning.”

 

“谢谢。”Brandt从床上坐起来，伸手接过了Kai递过去的咖啡：“几点了？”

 

“8:50，我们要10点出发。

 

“Jo他们呢？起床了吗？”Brandt端着咖啡跟着Kai去了客厅之后直接窝进了沙发。

 

“还在睡。”

 

看着走向架子鼓的小朋友，Brandt决定及时阻止他：“你不会还要这样叫醒他们吧？Jo和Ju会出来杀了你的。”

 

Kai耸了耸肩毅然地拿起了鼓槌，接着鼓声和在尤其是在早晨睡得正香的时候听起来非常刺耳的镲片声响彻了整个客厅，Brandt受不了的去了浴室，在他关上浴室门之前，不意外地听到了来自那两个人的咒骂：“Fuck you Kai！！！” “Fuck！！安静点！！等我出去你死定了！！”

 

很快鼓声就停了，Brandt无奈地摇了摇头，当然他不知道的是那之后发生了跟之前不太一样的事情。等他从浴室出来的时候，Kai正端着咖啡窝在沙发上，一脸的疑惑，看到他之后，示意他过去。

 

坐到沙发上，Brandt皱眉看着一脸八卦的小朋友，听到他说：“刚才Jo是从Ju房间出来的，Jo出来的时候我正准备找个地方躲，结果他直接无视我回自己房间了，你说他们是不是？”

 

“你什么时候变得这么八卦?”Brandt一脸无语地站起来揉了把Kai的头顶去了厨房，打开冰箱搜寻着能填饱肚子的食材：“你想吃什么？”

 

“吐司，还有煎蛋。这不是八卦，我说的是事实，我跟你说我刚刚在Jo脖子上看到了吻痕。”

 

Brandt正准备回话的时候，看到Weigl从房间里出来，顺便打了个招呼：“morning.”

 

“morning.”Weigl回了话之后便进了浴室，一反往常的没有要求早餐带上他的份。

 

Kai看着Brandt，一脸的看吧，我就说他们不正常，肯定有奸情。

 

“先别管他们了，你想吃早餐的话自己过来烤吐司，不用带上他们的份了，看样子他们是不会吃早餐了。”

 

“知道了，马上来。”

 

早上被Kai吵醒，相对无言的看着彼此愣了几秒之后，Joshua很快就穿好衣服打开门回了自己房间。

 

Joshua离开之后，Weigl倒回床上开始回想那天晚上的一切，他记得在酒吧里自己靠近的时候Joshua吻了他，之后发生的事他也并没有阻止自己，只是他不确定这一切对于Joshua来说到底是什么，简单的酒后乱性又或者他隐隐期待着的感情，一早上的时间，他并没有找到合适的方式去问这个问题。

 

去录音室的路上，往常的热闹气氛不复存在，车里的低气压简直比冷气还要冷。Brandt在红灯前停车，心里默默叹了口气，不禁疑惑那两个人之间怎么会这么尴尬，车里气氛诡异的他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

 

旁边的Joshua盯着窗外，浑身散发着冷气，后面的Weigl也是周围明显的低气压。看了眼Kai之后发现他居然能无视Weigl周围的低气压，异常自然地靠在他身上打游戏，不禁感慨，为什么他要一个人承受这一切，为什么明明是那两个人之间的事情，他还要受折磨。

 

最终在忍无可忍的时候，Brandt在一家Starbucks停了车，决定下车买点喝的东西暂时远离车里那个冷得像冰窖的氛围，顺便带走了Kai，想让那两个人单独聊聊，赶快把事情解决了，他真的快要崩溃了再这样下去。

 

等咖啡的时候，Kai发现对面的Brandt异常的焦虑，手指不停地敲击着桌面，看的他也莫名的烦躁，忍不住皱眉，伸手按住了他的手：“你别敲了，我看着心里烦。”

 

“你真的没感觉到车里的低气压吗？”Brandt抽回自己的手，觉得无处安放只好拿起手机在手里把玩着。

 

“当然感觉到了，我又不傻。”

 

“那你…”

 

Kai在Brandt说完之前打断了他的话：“他们低气压是他们的事，你忽略他们就不觉得尴尬了。”

 

“Jo坐我旁边的低气压根本忽略不了，恨不得能把我冻死。”

 

“那我等会儿跟Jo换位置”说着右手抚上了Brandt的脸，一脸深情：“我来安慰你，不要怕。”

 

“能不能正经点？”Brandt一脸无奈地拍掉了Kai放在自己脸上的手：“你确定Jo会答应跟你换？”

 

“你忘了我是团宠了？相信我。”

 

“希望你说这话等会儿没有被打脸。”

 

盯着车窗外，Joshua再次陷入了思考，他清晰地记得那天晚上是自己先吻了Weigl，在一切发生之后他也并没有把这一切归咎于酒精的想法，到底什么时候不一样了呢，对Weigl的感情？

 

在他思考的时候，Weigl打开车门坐到了他身边，短暂的沉默之后Joshua听到他说：“Jo，我不确定你到底是怎么想？但是无论如何，我想让你知道我是真的喜欢你，只是一直没有机会告诉你，我想用更亲密的身份去关心你，而不仅仅是朋友。当然如果你只当这一切是酒后乱性的话，我刚才的话你就忘了吧。”

 

“Ju，看着我。” Weigl抬头之后，Joshua看到了他眼睛里的不安，叹了口气之后开口：“你为什么会觉得我会把这一切都当做是酒后乱性？”

 

“我..”Weigl一时不知道该说什么，只能盯着Joshua愣在当场。

 

“是我先吻的你，还记得吗？我当然也喜欢你，你在想什么？”Joshua伸手捧住了Weigl的脸，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，在说完这句话之后吻上了他的唇。

 

Kai和Brandt买完咖啡回来之后，很默契的一人一边开了前排的车门。本来准备跟Joshua商量换座位的Kai看到车里接吻的两个人瞬间无言，迅速关了车门，跟Brandt对视了一眼之后，两个人都露出了一副尴尬又夹杂着惊讶的表情，然后用眼神交流之后拉开后排的车门坐了进去。

 

坐进车里之后，Brandt把手里的咖啡递给了前排那两个人，然后像往常一样，Kai继续打游戏，另外三个人讨论着各种话题，看起来并没有什么变化。


	2. Chapter 2

到达录音室，准备开始录音的时候，Kai才发现这次的新歌跟之前的很不一样，鉴于他在新歌试听的过程中睡着了，所以他对这首新歌几乎没什么了解。

 

Weigl把吉他递给他的时候，Kai一脸震惊的看着他，满脑子都是what the fuck？！

 

“不是说好这首歌去掉鼓，你来负责节奏吉他的部分吗？”Weigl一副理所当然的样子看着他说。

 

接过吉他后， Kai忍不住抱怨了句：“你们什么时候决定的，为什么我不知道这件事情？”

 

坐在一边的Joshua听到他的抱怨，不在意地说了句 “你在工作室睡着的时候。”

 

走到Brandt旁边，Kai夺过了他手里的谱子：“那次的讨论我还错过了什么？”

 

面对Kai的质问，Brandt无奈地抬头盯着他的眼睛说：“这首歌我们决定做两个版本，录音室版本去掉鼓，你来负责节奏吉他，演唱会版本还没决定。”

 

“没有其他的了？”

 

“嗯。”看着Brandt点头，Kai把谱子还回他手里，走回一边的沙发开始做录音前的准备。

 

开始录歌的时候，他才知道这首歌的录音室版本是Joshua和Brandt一起唱的，没有鼓也没有贝斯，只有主音和节奏吉他。

 

  
晚上的客厅，看着Weigl丢下手柄和Joshua出门，Kai无奈地叹了口气，说好的一起通宵打FIFA，结果现在又只剩他自己了。

 

Brandt经过客厅去拿啤酒的时候，看到的就是倒在沙发上，盯着暂停的游戏界面发呆的Kai.

 

走到厨房正准备打开冰箱，他听到了Kai生无可恋的声音：“我们的game night再也不会有了。”

 

“哈哈哈，你之前不还很开心地八卦他们在一起吗？”Brandt打开冰箱拿了两罐啤酒，走回了客厅：“这么快就开始抱怨了。”

 

“谢谢。”Kai坐起来，接过了Brandt递来的啤酒：“那时候又不知道他们在一起，我就不能和Ju一起通宵打游戏了。”

 

“要我陪你打吗？”

 

“好啊，要重新开一局吗？”Kai说着把Weigl丢下的手柄递给了Brandt。

 

“接着这局玩吧。”

 

 

出门的Joshua和Weigl去了附近的酒吧，点了酒之后坐到了角落的位置，一边喝酒，一边听着舞台上的乐队唱歌。

 

喝完一杯酒之后，他们去了旁边的一家游戏厅。进去之后，Weigl给Kai打了电话，准备问他们要不要也一起来。

 

客厅里打FIFA的Kai听到手机响起，并没有在意，而是继续把注意力放在正在进行的游戏上。

 

“你不接电话吗？”在铃声响了超过10秒后，Brandt终于受不了的开口。

 

“这局结束我再打回去就好了。”

 

被一边的手机铃声吵得没心情再玩游戏的Brandt，最后还是忍无可忍地放下手柄，拿过Kai的手机按下了接通键后扔给了他。

 

“你怎么现在才接电话？”Weigl的声音里透着耐性被磨光后的烦躁。

 

“你打过来的时候，我们刚开了新一局的FIFA。”

 

“你们来游戏厅吗？”

 

“之前去的那家吗？”

 

“嗯，我和Jo已经在这儿了。”

 

“那一会儿见。”

 

坐到一边等他们的时候，Joshua把下巴放上Weigl的肩，有些担心地开口：“你觉得Kai会同意吗？”

 

“不好说，我现在已经能想到被他拒绝的场面了。”Weigl想到那个画面就觉得头都大了。

 

那天他们在游戏厅呆到了凌晨，Kai算是真的如愿以偿地享受了game night.

 

 

新歌发布后，乐队那条新歌的tweet下面有了很多comments：  
> omg，Jo & Brandy.. this song is awesome! ！  
> didn't expect for Brandy singing this song，it's amazing!  
> When will Ju & Kai sing？  
> are Kai & Ju not in this song？  
> so freaking wanna know what this song's live version is gonna be like!  
> ….

 

演唱会开始前大约一周，他们开始了演唱会细节的讨论。

 

“你们觉得怎么样？”Joshua说了自己的想法之后，询问着其他人的意见。

 

“我觉得…”新歌的演唱会版本Weigl和Kai唱的想法，最早就是Weigl自己提出来的，只是他在发表看法之前就被Kai抢先说了句：“我拒绝唱歌。”

 

拿完啤酒回到工作室，Brandt看到这个场面忍不住调侃了句：“我之前就跟你们说了，想让Kai唱歌比让他放弃游戏还不现实。”

 

“让我唱歌你不怕我把这首歌毁了吗？”Kai靠在沙发上，眼神扫过面前的两个人，接着说了句让他后悔的话 :“还不如让我来一段rap好听。”

 

“rap也可以，加上贝斯 ，主歌的部分我们三个唱。” 听到Joshua之后的这句话，Kai的内心几乎是绝望的：“我开玩笑的，你不能就这么草率的决定吧？去掉 rap，加上鼓也可以啊。”

 

“投票决定吧。”面对他的不满 ，Weigl说了这句话。

 

所以理所当然的，Weigl赞同了Joshua的想法 ，在那之后，Brandt感受到了三道同时向他射来的目光。

 

感受到三个人要把他烧着的灼热目光，他只想立刻逃出工作室，心想：你们争论之后决定就好了，我一点也不想参与你们的投票。

 

“teamKai，remember？！”

 

听到这句话，他看向Kai，注意到了他带着威胁的眼神，思考了几秒之后，他选择放弃，无奈地说了句：“I’m on nobody’s team.”

 

“就这么决定了。”Joshua满意地收回了盯着Brandt的视线。

 

“呃，我去趟超市。”Brandt第一时间决定逃离现场，在他成功之前，被Kai拉住按进了沙发，一脸气愤地压到他身上的人，不断努力着试图移开他反抗的胳膊，然后一把掐住他的脖子。

 

无视沙发上 ‘ 纠缠’在一起的两个人，以及他们不时带着咒骂的恼人声音，一边的Joshua和Weigl继续着演唱会其它部分的讨论。

 

 

演唱会前一天的彩排现场，结束那段rap之后，Kai看着那三个人笑成一团的样子，走回架子鼓，拿起鼓槌宣泄着自己的愤怒。

 

这首歌他们最后决定，加上贝斯，在前面加一段rap，其他的部分没有变，只是副歌部分由Weigl来唱。

 

虽然Kai很不情愿，但是之后的演唱会上这首歌的反响却很好，rap开始的时候，整个现场就沸腾了，听到Weigl的部分，大家的尖叫声就更大了。

 

结束演唱会，回到后台庆祝的时候，Kai握紧手里的酒杯，说了句：“只有这一场，我以后再也不唱了。”

 

三天后，Brandt看着那场live的tweet下面大家的各种comments，把其中一条拿给了Kai看：when will Kai really sing this song？

 

看到这条comment，他放下手里的手柄回了句：you wish，NEVER！之后继续着刚才的游戏。


	3. Chapter 3

Joshua是个不怎么在乎生日到底怎样庆祝的人，每次生日除了和乐队的其他三个人一起去酒吧喝酒，他对其他的惊喜和各种生日party也没什么兴趣。只是今年他的生日和乐队tour的时间撞上了，逃掉party注定是几乎不可能的事情了，无奈之余，他只希望自己那天能够尽量少的被大家的惊喜(更大程度上可能是惊吓)摧残。

 

演出彩排前，他们像往常一样进行各方面细节的讨论。这次的讨论看起来和之前的没有什么大的区别，无非是演出歌单、流程等常规事项，但Joshua隐约中觉得似乎又有什么不一样。

 

事实证明，Joshua的感觉是对的，乐队的另外三个人还有那之外的一次讨论，当然这次额外的讨论他是没有在场的。

 

  
“所以，你有什么特殊的计划吗？”Brandt问坐在对面的Weigl，他其实脑海里有一些想法，只是他觉得可能要先问一下Weigl的计划，才能决定自己要不要把那些想法说出来，以及有没有实施的可能。毕竟如果Weigl计划演出结束后和 Joshua去约会，又或者他准备在演出过程中撒一波狗粮，自己也能提前想办法避开他们闪瞎眼的秀恩爱操作。

 

“我计划演出最后安排一个特殊环节，帮Jo庆祝生日。”他从两周前就开始准备给Joshua的生日惊喜，花了很长时间挑了生日礼物，计划了演出的一些细节。

 

“具体点呢？”Brandt想到什么地说完又补了一句：“如果是你用来秀恩爱的什么计划，不要带上我。”

 

“我也拒绝。”坐在一边的Kai也表示他并不想参与Weigl计划的任何撒狗粮的行为。

 

“需要你们参与的只有唱生日歌而已。”Weigl听完他们的话，忍不住翻了个白眼，无奈的说；接着他看向对面的两个人，扯起嘴角露出了一个坏笑：“不过你们的确猜对了秀恩爱的部分。”

 

Brandt皱眉表达着自己对Weigl这个想法的拒绝，Kai下一秒伸手捂住了自己的耳朵：“我一点也不想知道细节。”

 

“我今天其实是想问你们，礼物准备什么时候送？在台上还是后台我们一起庆祝的时候。”

 

“呃..我不觉得我的礼物适合公开。”Brandt不觉得Joshua想在台上看到他送的礼物：“还是演出结束开party的时候好了。”

 

“okay. cake fight？”

 

“我拒绝。” 想到上次自己生日时的惨状 ，Kai坚决地拒绝了再次被奶油糊一身的提议。

 

“那就这样决定了，散会。”

 

通常情况下，乐队的彩排不包括solo曲，这次也不例外。好奇心驱使Joshua问了Weigl那个问题：“你这次的solo要唱哪首歌？”

 

“秘密，你演出的时候就知道了。”Weigl说着看向了Joshua，没有错过他眼底一闪而过的失望；在Joshua叹了口气，准备放弃得到答案转身时，他挑了挑眉继续说：“不过我可以提前告诉你，那首歌是唱给你的。”

 

Joshua听到那句话笑了起来，靠近Weigl说了句：“我很期待。”

 

Brandt在这时路过，扫了眼那两个用眼神调情的人，发出一句哀嚎：“OMG，我眼要瞎了，get a room，you two.”

 

  
演出那天，Joshua终于知道了Weigl这次的solo选了哪首歌：Blink-182的after midnight.

I can’t get my feet up off the edge

I kinda like the little rush you get

when you’re standing close to death

I think you’re driving me crazy

Hold on as we crash into the earth

a bit of pain will help you suffer

when you’re hurt for real

cause you’re driving me crazy

 

看着台上唱歌的人，Joshua露出了微笑，无意识地跟着哼着那首歌。他想，下次他们可以一起唱这首歌。

 

他们的乐队是Weigl组建起来的，一开始乐队只有Weigl自己，他是乐队的第二个成员。他和Weigl高中在同一所学校，同一级但是不同班，Joshua不知道他从哪里知道了自己，开始经常地去他们班里找他，想让他加入乐队。

 

一开始他并根本没有仔细考虑那件事情，随便找了些理由拒绝了。只是面对他的拒绝，Weigl并没有打消让他加入乐队的念头，而是更加频繁地出现在他面前，请他吃饭又或者带他去看摇滚演唱会和球赛，比追女朋友还积极，最后连他身边的朋友都和Weigl混熟了。

 

面对Weigl的各种“死缠烂打 ”以及一张Nirvana专辑的生日礼物，他最后还是同意了加入乐队。后来他们在一场摇滚音乐节认识了Brandt，顺便在他的介绍下也认识了初中还没毕业的Kai.

 

I can’t keep your voice out of my head

all I hear are the many echoes of

the darkest words you said

and it’s driving me crazy

I can’t find the best in all of this

but I’m always looking out for you

cause you’re the one I miss

and it’s driving me crazy

 

乐队正式成立后他们开始经常一起练习，两个人一起的hung out变成了四个人。有时他们一起出去玩回去晚的时候，Weigl会陪他一起走回家，然后一起坐在他们家门口聊一会儿天才离开。想到这些，他开始觉得那段时间，他们某种程度上像是在约会。

 

他记得有一次在听Blink-182的时候，他问Weigl：“你知不知道，Mark当时为了想让Tom和他一起组乐队，爬上他们家门前的路灯，结果摔下来腿骨折了。”

 

Weigl的回答是：“还好我比较幸运，不用付出骨折的代价说服你和我一起组乐队。”

 

那之后他们盯着对方的眼睛笑了起来。

 

By your lips, the word’s a robbery

Do you grin inside? you’re killing me

all along we talked of forever

I kinda think that we won’t get better

it’s the longest start

the end’s not too far away

did you know? I’m here to stay

 

Weigl下台之后，Joshua走上前，扯住他的衣领吻了上去。

 

演出的最后，大家一起给Joshua唱了生日歌，在他没注意到的时候，Kai拿出那瓶已经提前打开的Whiskey，全部倒在了他头上。然后理所当然的在他成功逃跑之前被Joshua按住教训了，Brandt无视了他求救的眼神，在一边幸灾乐祸地笑到腹肌疼。

 

后台的party上，Joshua一个一个拆开了大家的礼物。Weigl的是一张Blink-182的专辑Neighborhoods,其中就包括了那首after midnight；Kai送了他一件Nirvana的T-shirt；掀开Brandt的那个盒子，看到里面的东西，Joshua一瞬间红了脸，合上盒子瞪了他一眼，Weigl尝试着想靠近看看里面是什么，却被他躲开了。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈。”在问了Brandt盒子里是什么之后，Kai直接笑倒在了他身上。

 

Joshua很快就恼羞成怒地离开party现场，Weigl也跟了上去，和他一起回了tour bus.

 

  
喝了一轮酒的Kai准备离开的时候，Brandt拉住了他：“你要去哪儿？”

 

“回去拿我的手机，我把手机落在车上了。”Kai耸了耸肩，理所当然地回答。

 

“你确定不先给他们打个电话确认一下你不会打扰到什么吗？”

 

“你的意思是..”看到Brandt点头，Kai脑海里各种不好的画面掠过，很快摇了摇头试图把那些画面从脑海里清除。

 

Brandt给车上的两个人打了电话 ，结果如他所料，没有人接。

 

“他们这么快？”

 

Brandt耸了耸肩，一脸无奈：“你可能要再喝几轮酒才能拿到你的手机了。”

 

  
回到车上，Weigl锁上了车门，他确定那两个人是不会回来的，不需要给他们留门。

 

“Brandt送了什么？”

 

听到Weigl的问题，Joshua把手里的盒子递给了他，打开之后，里面全是condom，Weigl不禁发出了一句感叹：“oh my god.”

 

“等他生日我不会放过他的。”Joshua咬牙切齿地开口：“他会后悔送我这些的。”

 

“happy birthday.”Weigl放下手里的盒子，走近站在一边的Joshua.

 

“Thanks.”Joshua伸手抓了把自己湿透的头发，烦躁地咒骂：“fuck..我现在闻起来像是从放满whiskey的游泳池里游了一圈上来一样。”

 

“Your smell drives me crazy.”Weigl笑着吻了他，舌头探入他的口腔，和Joshua的纠缠在一起。

 

至于Brandt打来的电话，他们根本没有注意到。

 

没办法回车里的Kai和Brandt，在喝了之后的几轮酒后选择了去舞台边吹风。

 

“我们什么时候能回去？”伴随着那句话，Brandt感受到了落在腿上的重量，Kai躺在了他的腿上。

 

“他们之后应该会回电话。”

 

“我要先睡一会儿，回去记得叫我。”

 

“嗯，晚安。”Brandt伸手揉了把Kai的头发。


End file.
